


Iced

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: Mar. 13th, 2007 04:50 pmFic: Icedby: Wedepairing: viggorli with a side of the bean.Written in a timed writing panel at Escapade 2006.Because I'm moving all my fic here. So odd little pieces will just show up for a while.Disclaimer as usual: no money, no harm intended.Feedback is always appreciated.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen





	Iced

"Bloody hell!" Sean slapped the ice with his play book and stabbed two angry fingers at the pair skating toward him. "Viggo, you drop Orlando again and I will personally see to it that you never skate in this town again."

Viggo, panting from exertion, nodded wearily and cut a quick glance at his partner who was bent at the waist, hands on knees, and breathing just as heavily. Orlando flinched when Sean's voice cut across the ice at them.

"And you." His voice deepened and slowed as he drew near Orlando's bent figure. "How many bloody times've we gone over that transition? Eh? How fucking many?" Sean bent down and met Orlando's eye, his fury roiling out in psychic waves. He closed his eyes and grimaced as he got himself under control and bit out his ultimatum. "You will stay on that bloody ice and you will do that pass again. And again. And again if you must but you won't leave this building until you complete one. solid. lift. Is that clear Gentlemen?"

"Crystal." Orlando whispered. Sean turned coolly and skated back to the coaches benches, his face frozen with anger.

"Orli." The sound of Viggo's voice, the warmth of him at Orlando's back broke his frightened reverie. He swallowed hard and straightened his back.

"I'm ready." He whispered and turned to catch Viggo's eye, smiling. I'm ready, he thought. I'm ready for a few weeks in Aruba. I'm ready to see the back of Sean Fucking Bean and his dreams. I'm almost ready to see the back of my own dreams and…"Dammit."

"Yeah, I know." Orlando turned to him and Viggo took his hand as they skated across the vast shining expanse of ice. "Let's nail this fucker and go get smashed." They slid to a stop facing each other, ready for the first figures of the hated lift. Viggo took both Orlando's hands and smiled.


End file.
